futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Antarctic Outposts (Nuclear Cataclysm)
Antarctica before 2028 In 2020 as a result of the death of 23 New Zealand scientists, the United Nations established jurisdiction over Antarctica. The United Nations also established the Antarctic base self-sufficiency committee. This committee was dedicated to making the Antarctic research bases more self-sufficient. In December 2021 the Antarctic research bases became known as the Federation of Antarctic outposts. This was done to encourage international cooperation, scientific achievement and to protect the scientists who lived on the continent during the winter. By 2026 Antarctica produce all its own food and the only relied on exports to provide scientific equipment. After the nuclear war On July 1, 2028, Scott base receive their last message from the mainland. The message stated that a nuclear attack was imminent and that they should implement self-sufficiency procedures. The geothermal power station was activated and the fuel reserves were checked. The lead scientists made sure that all the transportation vehicles were in proper working order. Bacteria cultures and the hydroponic domes were checked and secured to ensure that food would be produced. On July 5, 2028, the Antarctic lost all Wi-Fi and cell phone communications with the mainland. A memorial was established near Scott base to remember all the families of the scientists who were killed during a nuclear war. This memorial was completed in 2029 shortly after the devastating war. Starting in 2030 some Australian scientists attempted to retrofit an old ship so they could sell to the mainland however they had little success. Recontact On the 10th anniversary of the nuclear war, ships from Brazil and India arrived in Antarctica. many scientists immigrated to India and Brazil however most state and Antarctica. The Federation of Antarctica outpost continue to trade with Brazil, India and the former United States. Antarctica was leading the world in technology by 2041. The golden age of Antarctica The first commercial geodesic dome was built in 2050. In 2060 Antarctica had a year-round population of 100,000. In Antarctica, 50% of the bases are reserved for scientific achievements and research and 50% are devoted to cultivation and residential housing. Many refugees from the former United States and Russia founded many new communities. By far the largest Antarctic base the Amazonian base opened on January 31, 2061. This is the largest structure in Antarctica. In 2080 the Antarctic led the world in scientific innovation and environmental sustainability. The population continues to grow and it leads the world in the production of advanced technologies. Technology On August 31, 2019, 23 New Zealand scientists died when a cargo ship that was bringing food was destroyed in a storm. As a result, the international community set up the Antarctic self-sufficiency committee. The goal of this committee was to create new technologies that would make Antarctic research bases more self-sufficient and less reliant on food imports. Farming and meat production in Antarctica On September 7, 2022, Hydroponic farms were established year-round on Antarctic research bases. In 2023 this technology was made mandatory in the Antarctic. On December 10, 2023, Fatima Yousif a UK chemist and food scientist invented a method to produce lab-grown meat on a large scale. She genetically modified bacteria cultures to produce pork, chicken, fish, insect protein and any other type of meat. This technology was revolutionary and reduced mankind's reliance on livestock. The Antarctic research bases adopted her technology and by January 2024 she was the lead scientist at amundsen–Scott south pole station. She was also the first recipient of the Nobel Prize for sustainability. Transportation technology On October 23, 2024, she invented the hydrothermal induction engine. This allowed Antarctic vehicles to be powered by snow and ice. This technology also provided electricity for the Antarctic. As a result of the implementation of all these new technologies the Antarctic became fully self-sufficient and no longer relied on imports. Self-sufficiency Between the years 2024 and 2026, a series of six geodesic domes were created to provide the Antarctic sustainable source of food.These new technologies in the Antarctic allowsthe research scientist to survive the great nuclear war of 2028. However ,the scientists still lost family members hwho ad no contact with the outside world until 2038 when they were contacted by ships from India and Brazil. Antarctic bases established after 2028 # Fátima Base: 2031 # the Antarctic cultural centre: 2033 # McMurdo University: 2040 # New São Paulo: 2041 # the Jeremiah Jackson Institute for hydroponics: 2042 # the Rosa Parks hydroponic farm: 2050 # the San Francisco Memorial complex: 2051 # the Hawaiian embassy: 2053 # the First United Church of Antarctica: 2060 # the mosque of Fatima: 2061 # the new global seed vault: 2070 # the H.P. Lovecraft library: 2080 # Amazonian base: 2080 # Santa Fe colony: 2082 # new Moscow: 2085 # the museum of Antarctic technology: 2086 # Chicago city: 2091 # new Rio: 2092 # the Brazilian Embassy: 2091 Category:Nuclear Cataclysm Category:Countries (Nuclear Cataclysm) Category:Briasemp22 Category:New countries Category:Post-apocalyptic worlds Category:Warfare